


High Steaks

by Dilhong



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feral Dimitri, Fight Scene, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilhong/pseuds/Dilhong
Summary: When Byleth realizes that Dimitri hasn't eaten, she makes a reluctant visit to his Cathedral haunt.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	High Steaks

The night was dark and it was stormy and Byleth was walking in the rain with two steaks. The Cathedral was standing like a big sentinel in the dark, rising like all of the bad things she had witnessed in her life as the Ashen Demon. Her stomach was nervous, but in her heart she hoped the steaks would be enough. Enough to satisfy the man she loved.  
She crossed the bridge and then waited for the portcullis to open. She thought it would be closed but then suddenly it opened, and she went inside to get the steaks out of the rain. She entered the sanctuary full of rubble and no singing, the only light in the chamber coming from the moon and pouring over the cold ground.  
That is where she saw him.  
Dimitri was kneeling over the pile of rubble that used to be a altar. The moon was washing over him like the soapy water he hadn’t used to shower in many weeks. His spear was tucked up under his arm and pointed to the ceiling like a big toothpick but for God. Byleth walked carefully across the very quiet sanctuary, nothing but the moon lighting up the room so she could see.  
“Hi Dimitri, I brought you your favorite. They are steaks.” Byleth said with a quiver in her voice, scared and excited and happy at the same time.  
“I hate steaks and I hate you!!!” He growled dangerously but did not turn around.  
“I know that’s not true.” Byleth said with a frown and walked closer to him, holding out the steaks. “Please eat I know you’re hungry. Mercedes said you haven’t been to the cafeteria in weeks and she has made a steak for you every day. Because they are your favorite.”  
Dimitri stood up and looked like he was a hundred feet tall. He was so tall that Byleth knew that he was bigger and more powerful than her, but she stood her ground anyway. The fur on his cloak was scraggly around his head like the loofa he never used to take a bath. He turned around and growled at her, his one eye shining like a blue sapphire while the other one hid behind his eyepatch, which was also blue when it was there.  
“I did not ask her to make steaks!!! Making steaks is a waste of time when we should be going to Enbarr!!!”  
“Dimitri, please!” Byleth stomped her foot on the ground with so much force it made her toes hurt in her boot. “You have to eat! They are your favorite!”  
Dimitri was angry because they were his favorite, but he was too mad about Byleth being in his room. He snarled as his dirty blonde hair hung in his face over his eyepatch. “I do not want any last one of them!!!” he reached out with his hand and slapped the steak to the cold religious floor. Somewhere, an angel cried.  
“Don’t you know, Professor? Boars don’t eat steaks.” A cool voice echoed into the sanctuary from somewhere in the dark. Byleth turned around and saw Felix walk out from behind the shadows, a sword in his hand.  
“Felix!” Byleth gasped as she bent over to pick up the steaks and said, “I thought you were training.”  
“I was training, but I knew you were going to be doing something stupid when I saw you leave the cafeteria with two steaks.” He walked up to them, the moonlight shining off of the sword in his hand.  
Byleth wanted to defend herself and say that she was not stupid, but before she could, Dimitri screamed like he was getting a critical strike.  
“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!”  
Suddenly there was fighting. Dimitri swung his lance like it was a sword but it was a lance, so it was easy for Felix to block with his sword. Sparks shot out like it was lightning and Byleth wondered if there was a hole in the ceiling that the storm was coming through. She picked up the steaks and dodged out of the way quickly just in time to not take any damage.  
“Please stop fighting!!” Byleth yelled and screamed until her lungs got tired, and she wanted to cry but she couldn’t because she wasted her crying on when her dad died.  
Felix and Dimitri kept fighting and didn’t stop because Byleth asked. Felix did a big flip with a sword in his hand and jumped off of Dimitri’s lance. He swung it and screamed and stabbed it at Felix like he was fishing in the pond for a cool fish. Felix laughed and jumped, punching him with his sword. Dimitri squealed like a feral hog as blood ran down from his head over his good eye, twinkling like a mean sapphire. Felix reached up and pulled down his cool ponytail to let Dimitri know he was serious about fighting. Dimitri got up really fast and stabbed with his lance and Felix barely dodged it.  
“Stop!!!” Byleth ran up and jumped in between them, the moon sparkling in her hair at the same time as the thunder that boomed over the church. Felix could not stop his sword in time because he was so fast at fighting, and slashed Byleth with his sword. Everyone gasped except for Dimitri. The blood dripped out of her wound like rubies and landed on the floor in the moonlight, seasoning the steaks like A1 dipping sauce.  
Felix looked at Dimitri who had a big crazy look in his one eye.  
“MY STEAKS!!!!!!”  
But Felix knew that he wasn’t mad about his steaks, and that he was actually mad about how he cut Byleth with his sword.  
Like a tornado ruining the lives of all the families in a small Kansas town, Dimitri ran at Felix and screamed. He dropped his lance on the ground and fought Felix’s sword with just his bare hands. Felix began sweating as he was backed up into a corner by Dimitri, who was fighting and punching and kicking him almost to death. Felix was trying hard to block him with his sword, and had to take out his second sword to stand a chance. Dimitri and Felix fought while the lightning was flashing and filling up the room like a strobe light in a Spirit Halloween store. Byleth was on her knees, watching sadly as no one was listening to her, even when she was bleeding. Dimitri was about to win, but knew from all the times he had fought Felix in his childhood that he had to win before Felix started fighting with his third sword.  
Felix swung at Dimitri and Dimitri caught the swords in his hands, breaking them into a billion pieces. It was like slow motion as Felix gasped and stared at Dimitri through the storm of broken sword pieces between them. He was sweaty and very sad about losing.  
Instead of killing Felix like he said he would do every day that he ever talked to anyone, Dimitri did not kill Felix and left him there so he could walk back to Byleth. Byleth was shivering and looking up at Dimitri, her eyes as big as that one time Edelgard was the Flame Emperor and no one was allowed to have fun at school anymore.  
“I only came back for the steaks!!!” Dimitri kneeled down and picked up Byleth with one arm very strongly. He started walking to Manuela’s office where he knew that Byleth would be safe. Byleth was blushing and smiling but was in pain from Felix’s big cut, her heart beating like she had a heart. Dimitri cradled her softly like a baby even though he was just acting mean, and ran out into the storm and moonlight quickly, making out with Byleth as he ran like he was running from the cops.  
Felix saw the steaks were still on the ground and smirked, because now he knew that Dimtri was lying and actually cared about Byleth . He looked down at his broken swords and felt sad about losing the fight, but knew when he got back to the cafeteria everyone would have to give him five dollars for winning the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there weren't enough fanfictions like this one here so I wrote it down to put on the site where I read all the other ones. Love you bye


End file.
